


Trazendo-lhe flores

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Santa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Se não soubesse com quem estava falando, acharia que Spock não estava só lhe trazendo uma planta, mas lhe trazendo flores.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bringing him flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998915) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Spock foi até a porta do laboratório de botânica, e depois de uma breve pausa, passou por ele. Foi até o final do corredor, virou à esquerda, e foi na direção dos turbolifts, apenas para então se virar novamente e retornar na direção do laboratório de botânica. Ele se lembrou de que estava agindo de maneira ilógica, e que deveria simplesmente fazer o que veio fazer, já que não havia um motivo lógico para atrasar essa ação. Ele tinha uma explicação perfeitamente lógica para estar visitando o laboratório, e não estava trabalhando no momento, então suas ações não poderiam ser questionadas, exceto pela maneira como estava desperdiçando tempo para executar seu plano, por não ir diretamente ao seu destino.

Ele abriu a porta, e entrou no laboratório. “Tenente Sulu,” ele chamou, para chamar a atenção do homem atualmente distraído cantarolando enquanto analisava uma amostra no microscópio.

“Comandante Spock, você precisa de alguma coisa?”

Spock deu alguns passos à frente, e então cuidadosamente e deliberadamente colocou sobre a mesa uma bela planta roxa em um receptáculo de vidro. “Fui informado de que você expressou arrependimento por não ter permissão de descer ao planeta, porque queria uma amostra dessa planta para analisar. Desta forma, já que eu desci ao planeta, era somente lógico que eu conseguisse a planta que você buscava e trouxesse uma amostra considerável.”

Sulu olhou para a planta, e então de volta para Spock. Se não soubesse com quem estava falando, acharia que Spock não estava só lhe trazendo uma planta, mas _lhe trazendo flores_. “Oh, obrigado, comandante. Isso vai ser de grande ajuda para a minha pesquisa atual.”

“Não é necessário agradecer à lógica.”

“Não estou agradecendo à lógica, estou agradecendo a você.”

Spock virou o resto. “Muito bem, tenho outros deveres aos quais devo me dedicar agora. Desejo a você uma pesquisa frutífera.”

E então Spock partiu, deixando para trás um Sulu confuso, mas ainda assim contente.


End file.
